cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
South Arctic Empire
Category: Cyber Nations Category: Alliances Category: South Arctic Empire Category:Mostly Harmless Alliance THE EMPIRE'S CHARTER Article I - Government Structure Emperor Emperor is the head of the Empire€™s government. He leads all military forces and heads the Empire as a whole. Emperor may cut down laws passed in the Council. The Council may then hold a vote for the entire alliance to vote on. If majority support the law, Emperor is overruled. Replacing the Emperor To replace the Emperor, the Council must provide a legitimate reason for removal and then a vote must be held in the Council. If a majority of votes is in favor of removal, than the Emperor will be removed and then a vote will be held to elect the next Emperor. This vote will include ALL members of the South Arctic Empire, not just Council members. Magistrates - APPOINTED BY EMPEROR WAR Magistrate - Heads armies of the empire under the Emperor. Answers only to the Emperor himself. No one Else. Can appoint other Generals. Internal Magistrate - Heads all internal affairs within the empire. Handles recruitment, aid, etc. Can appoint jobs that fall under his jurisdiction. Foreign Magistrate - Heads all of the foreign related-topics that have to do with the empire. Stays up to date on what is going on in the CN world. May appoint diplomats who will answer only to the Foreign Magistrate. The Council The council consists of 5 Councilors(subject to change) who are elected by the people. The Council creates and passes laws. They may override a decision made by the emperor if they get a majority vote. If there is no majority vote for stopping Emperor€™s decision than Emperor€™s decision goes. Term for councilors is two months. Article II - Foreign Affairs, War, and the rest Relations - South Arctic Empire will try its very best to maintain, strong relations with other alliances. MDP - Reflects strong ties with the other alliance. NAP - No hostilities between alliances. Stable relationship. Conflict - If a member of another alliance attacks a member of South Arctic Empire, the empire will use diplomatic means to resolve the situation. If that fails, then we will resort to war. BUT ONLY AS LAST RESORT. Declaration of War - A DECLARATION of War must be called by the Council, but if Emperor is against it, the Council, will again, need a majority vote. But if Emperor wishes to go to war he may not until a Declaration of War is called. Tech Raiding - Tech raiding anyone is not permitted. No member of South Arctic Empire may tech raid ANY other nation in Cybernations. Article III - AID Starter Aid - The starter aid that a new nation joining the Empire receives is 1 million. May increase if person sending aid is in a good mood. WILL NEVER BE BELOW 1 million unless Empire is in a state of Economic Crisis. Aid(In General) - Aid may be requested at any time in the correct forum. Will be approved or disapproved by the Internal Magistrate or anyone he appoints to take care of the job. Article IV- Amendment To Amend the South Arctic Empire Charter, a there must be a vote in the Council and a majority of the vote should be in support of the amendment. ARTICLE V Everyone must have a good time in the South Arctic Empire. South Arctic Empire SAE is a new alliance in the game of cybernations, however it has several experienced players who have lasted through many great wars and have sacks of knowledge in their brains. South Arctic Empire is a Republic alliance; which is governed both by people and an Emperor in order to maintain order. The Gov't which consists of a council makes laws and the Emperor police these laws. SAE Facts There are many facts about SAE. Some of the coolest things are: *All new nations receive $1,000,000 when they register at our forumshttp://sae-cn.com and become members. *Aid chains are given every 7-10 days which are never been and never will be less then a Million Dollars. So if you are looking for some cash for your nation show us some commitment and we will nurture your nation. *The Empire once recruited more then 25+ nations in just a week and all these 25 nations gained more than 1000 Nation strength in less then 5 days.